Talk:Owlrider Jute Eerikki/@comment-28267052-20170717030950
OK , this is the sp option for everybody who's doesn't know which one to pick. Keep in mind that this is my opinion and this build is not the best one. The best sp setup is what u really need for the squad and unit itself. 10 SP - 50% ATK : Pretty much solid but it's good for normal attack 15 SP - 30% HP/DEF : Pretty much solid. 30% HP/DEF is really high and it's good for his survivability on hard-content. 15 SP - 100% spark DMG : This is good but optional if u wanna make him become a better buffer. 10 SP - 2-3 bc/hit : Good for arena & colosseum but not really that worth if u wanna use him on hard-content since most of his skill is offensive buffs not a support buffs. 10 - Break ark parameter from 99.999K to 130K : This can boost his DMG when he has full UBB/SBB/BB buffs but it's optional. He need around 4244% BB mod to reach 130K cap. with Double Regil LS + his BB/SBB and Regil BB atk + ES + SP , He still need 1484% BB mod to hit 130k cap. But if u have pingu spheres , go on ! Take this one is really good (with Skylord Blade + Armor of Seal , he will only need 964% BB mod to hit cap which is not that hard since he has ATK conversion buff in his SP. not included other buffs from other units like "boost ATK for thunder type" etc.) 20 SP - Enhance spark crit rate : optional since it's still reliable on RNG 35 SP - Enhance Evasion effect : Optional since 5% won't differ that much but if u want it that bad. take it. Sometime it's can be your life-saver. Evasion is kinda like Unreliable 50% mitigation. When its proc you take none of DMG but if its not proc you take full DMG. 40 SP - Conversion buff Def>ATK 70% : 70% is really high even if it's not the best now but still categorized as high. If you want to make him become a better buffer. take this one ! 25 SP - Enhance ATK buff : Not really that worth since there's an existence of Sasuke...I mean Shion which give 170% tri-stat. 10% higher won't differ that much but if this dude is the only one who's give ATK buff in your team or u wanna paired him with units that give DEF/REC buffs. take this one is not a bad idea at all. 35 SP - add spark vulnerability : Pretty good but optional. You can take this one if u wanna paired him with random double attack nuker. My though about his build 1.Hard content 15 SP - 30% HP DEF 15 SP - 100% Spark DMG 40 SP - DEF>ATK 10 SP - ATK cap 20 SP - Enhance spark crit 2.Arena/Colo 15 SP - 30% HP DEF 10 SP - 50% ATK 10 SP - BC/hit 35 SP - Enhance Evasion 25 SP - Enhance atk buff 3.Buffer dude 35 SP - spark vulnerability 40 SP - DEF>ATK 25 SP - enhance atk buff There's more build but it's depend on you , not me XDD Hope this can help